Leave Me
by Lomiashi
Summary: Rasa kesal Gopal pada keempat anak yang ia anggap teman baiknya, dikarenakan sebuah masalah kecil. Dan ternyata... ada hal manis dibalik itu semua. Fic pertama! Author Newbie. RnR please?


Leave Me by Lomi Ashi-chan

Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Monsta. Kecuali Angin, Tanah dan Petir! Mereka punya sayaaahhh! /dikeroyok kru Monsta

Warning : OOC, no pairing(kalau ada hints-nya, maaf!), typo(s), no romance(kalau ada hints-nya, maaf! 'lagi'), no alien(s), no power or super power, no sho-ai or yaoi, gaje, abal-abal, hanya untuk yang mau baca, DLDR, Gopal point of view(dia mainchara-nya, lho *wink*), dsb

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu kalau manusia akan selalu berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai- sampai orang terdekat yang kau kenali ternyata tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku tahu, aku memang tidak berguna. Hanya bisa menghabiskan makanan yang ada. Tapi aku juga manusia yang memiliki pikiran dan perasaan.

Boboiboy. Teman karibku yang selalu memakai topi jingga dinosaurusnya dengan posisi menghadap ke belakang. Kami sangat dekat sekali. Dia terlihat sungguh sempurna. Baik hati, selalu menolong, murah senyum, bisa diandalkan, kuat.

Tapi sekarang apa? Kami tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Hanya karena laki-laki bersurai ungu itu hadir dihidupnya. Fang. Ya, itu namanya. Lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman walau terkadang bisa ketus. Boboiboy terlihat lebih senang berteman dengannya. Sampai-sampai aku terkadang diabaikan.

"Gopal! Kenapa tidak bersama Boboiboy?"

Pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali kudengar dari sang ketua kelas kami itu menyapa indera pendengaranku. Lagi dan lagi. Menganggu orang sedang istirahat makan siang saja. "Yaya, sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Aku terlalu lapar, lha. Mana bisa main dengan perut berbunyi," jawabku sambil memakan donat coklat yang kubeli dari ibu kantin tadi. Aku sengaja berbohong. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai semua ini.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yaya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. Ayolah, dia terlalu sering curiga pada seseorang. Apa maunya?

"Iya, singa galak."

BRAK!

Ia menggebrak meja makan yang menjadi tempatku menikmati makan siang. Ya tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak tenang sekarang. Mungkin dia akan menghukumku karena aku menyebutnya 'singa galak' tadi. Keringat dingin pun keluar dari pori-pori kulit gelapku. Dia sungguh- menakutkan.

"Maaf, aku terbawa emosi," ucapnya terdengar merasa-bersalah? Hey, aku kira dia akan menyuruhku untuk berdiri di atas meja sambil mengangkat kursi di atas kepalaku. Tapi dia malah minta maaf? Baiklah, bangunkan aku dari mimpi aneh ini.

Dan memastikan kalau ini hanya mimpi belaka, aku pun mencubit tanganku sendiri. "Aduh," Aku merasakan sakit. Jadi bukan mimpi? Ini semua memang tak terbayangkan.

"Huft, syukurlah. Tak apa, Yaya," ucapku sambil mengukir senyum.

"Ada masalah dengan Boboiboy, yah?"

Pertanyaan itu melunturkan senyumku. Aku sungguh tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Apalagi membahasnya. Yang ku mau sekarang hanya berteriak frustasi. Mengeluarkan segala aura negatif yang mengerubungiku. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang aja. Kita 'kan teman."

Ucapan dari bibir manisnya itu membuatku speechless di tempat. Yaya tersenyum manis padaku membuat diriku semakin speechless. Ada apa dengan diriku? Rasanya ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Perasaanku sudah tak bisa tergambarkan sekarang. Entah kenapa jadi begitu.

"Ti-tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucapku agak ragu. Takut kalau dia akan marah atau yang lainnya.

"Baiklah." Ia pun berbalik dan hendak beranjak, "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, bilang ke aku."

Dirinya pun berjalan menjauh dari hadapanku. Apa ini? Apa arti semua ini? Kepalaku dipenuhi pemikiran-pemikiran aneh. Ah, lupakan! Aku sudah terlalu lelah berpikir. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan menikmati makan siangku dengan tenang. Tinggalkan aku!

"Gopal!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Argh-tinggalkan aku sendiri. Sekarang!" teriakku sambil menengok ke belakang. Terlihat laki-laki bertopi jingga yang memasang tampang bingung sambil berkata, "Ba-baiklah." Ia pun berjalan menjauh sambil masih memasang tampang bingung. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

Baiklah, biarkan aku mencerna semua ini. Aku tadi baru saja pulang sekolah, lalu gadis sipit berkucir dua yang tak lain teman sekelasku mengajak ke kedai coklat ini. Kedai coklat Tok Aba dan- huft, Boboiboy. Dan sekarang aku duduk di salah satu bangku. Di sini juga ada Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan juga Boboiboy.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Kesal, terkejut, bingung, dan sebagainya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Tapi aku memasang tampang cemberut tanda tak suka. Yah, pasti tahu saja kenapa begitu.

"Gopal jangan cemberut, ma. Tidak enak dilihat, wo...," ucap gadis Cina yang membawaku(baca:menyeretku) ke sini dengan gaya bicara khasnya. Aku hanya mendengus. Tidak suka dengan semua ini.

"Pasti marah sama aku, yah?" ucap pemuda bertopi yang semenjak tadi memperhatikanmu. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'tentu-saja- lha'. Ia hanya terkekeh dengan tatapanku itu.

"Bukan, Gopal marah sama aku. Ya, 'kan?" ucap pemuda bersurai ungu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan suara khas. Aku hanya diam. Tak memandang pemuda itu sama sekali. Ayolah, aku tidak suka dengan suasana begini.

"Gopal." Gadis berkerudung merah jambu memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan malas. Aku sungguh tidak punya niat untuk membuka mulutku sekarang. Aku sudah lelah.

Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kalender berukuran kecil kepadaku. Buat apa menyodorkan kalender ini padaku? Suasana di sini membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ambil saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mengambil kalender itu dan melihat deretan nama hari, tanggal dan nama bulan. Bola mataku berhenti menelusuri kalender itu pada suatu tanggal.

'Benar juga. Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunku. Tapi, teman yang kuanggap terbaik itu tak menginginkanku lagi.' Aku menghela nafas pasrah dan menaruh kalender itu di meja kedai. "Lalu, kalian mau apa?"

"Kami hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di sini!" seru gadis Cina itu－ Ying dengan suara cemprengnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-kau- yakin-membawa-dua-orang-yang- membuatku-kesal-ini?'.

"Gopal,"－Boboiboy merangkulku－"Itu semua hanya cara untuk mengerjaimu." Aku memasang tampang bingung. Sulit bagiku untuk mencerna semua ini. Ya, aku tahu kalau aku seorang yang sulit berpikir cepat. Kekurangan. Itu bisa dimaklumi, bukan?

"Jadi begini, Boboiboy hanya ingin mengerjaimu sebelum ulang tahunmu. Sebagai tanda persahabatan. Dan juga, men-test reaksimu bagaimana. Huft, aku lelah menjelaskan. Kau saja lagi, Ying," ucap Fang sambil membenarkan kacamatanya lagi. Aku hanya menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya membosankan, tapi sepertinya penting.

"Hah! Maksud men-test itu, apa kau benar-benar menganggap Boboiboy teman terbaikmu atau hanya sekedar 'bunyi' belaka," ucap Ying menyambung penjelasan Fang tadi. Baiklah, kenapa meragukanku? Aku serius soal menganggap Boboiboy teman terbaikku asal dia selalu baik padaku.

"Kenapa meragukanku?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Ya, aku tersulut emosi.

"Jangan marah, Gopal. Semua itu hanya bercanda. Aku masih temanmu, kok. Tak perlu emosi begitu. Maaf," ucap Boboiboy dengan tampang agak memelas. Ekspresinya begitu lucu, menurutku. Membuatku ingin sekali tertawa sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanku," ucapku. Sebenarnya dia sudah kumaafkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku mendadak bersikap seperti ini.

Boboiboy menyodorkan ice chocolate yang nikmat ke hadapanku dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

"Baiklah!" Aku langsung menyambar ice chocolate itu. Meminumnya dengan senang hati. "Enak~ aku sudah memaafkanmu, Boboiboy. Aku juga minta maaf."

Boboiboy tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk. Acara ulang tahun kecil- kecilan pun diadakan. Sungguh momen yang tidak akan terlupakan. Walau agak menyebalkan.

Review Please?


End file.
